


Dark Adaptation

by Blue_Pandas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Bondage, CMNM, Cock & Ball Torture, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Science Fantasy, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Voldemort is a Ship, electric play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Pandas/pseuds/Blue_Pandas
Summary: Harry Potter is a spy in search of a ride. Unfortunately,Voldemortis a pirate ship, and he didn’t exactly get the captain’s permission to board. Tom is delighted with his unexpected loot, and Harry was fine with the favour of a captain—until his lies began to unravel. It’s time to run, but pirates don’t let go of treasure easily, and Harry still hasn’t met Tom’s first mate yet.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Cedric Diggory/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 20
Kudos: 281





	Dark Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the lovely [trashgoblinwizardparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashgoblinwizardparty)
> 
> Inspired by Tap-Dancing the Minefields by Lyn Gala

“Oxygen capacity: fifteen percent,” the AI, Nisia, said. “Initiating emergency auto-termination of non-essential systems.” 

Fuck. Harry frantically pulled the disabled retinal scanner off the wall and sorted through the wires connecting it to the ship. Red or yellow? He cringed and cut the yellow, praying he had chosen correctly. 

The door slid open. Harry rushed into the engineering division before his system override failed. A plasma bolt flew at his head, and Harry jumped to the side, landing with a thump. He crawled on the metal ground until he had a line of sight to the assailant and fired his own stolen plasma gun. At the last second, the assailant ducked to the side, and the shot that should have gone through a shoulder hit his head, blood and brains splattering over the metal panes. Fucking fuck. 

Harry rushed over, searching frantically for emergency access to ship systems. “Work with me,” he gasped, hoping the ship could somehow hear and understand him even though they weren’t bonded. “Show me where to fix this.” 

Miraculously, a dark panel slid up from a large space on the ground. Harry knelt in front and stared at the jumbled mess that someone had clearly ripped up. How was he even supposed to begin? 

“Oxygen capacity: ten percent,” Nisia said. “Suggestion: use an alternate source of oxygen.”

Great, thanks. Unfortunately, someone had punctured all the emergency oxygen tanks. Harry rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could do this. He had rewired practice panels until he could do it blind, and this had been a rushed job. Most of it was still intact and could be repaired. 

He looked around for a pair of gloves, but there were none he could see, and Harry didn’t have time to search. He picked up the wires with his bare hands, forcing the insert into the panels with his fingertips. The sharp wire ends cut into his fingers, and blood trickled down his hands. Harry wiped them on his trousers when his hands grew too slippery, never stopping for more than a few seconds. 

“Oxygen capacity: five percent,” Nisia said. 

Harry fused in the last wire, but the panel didn’t light up. Too much damage had been done, and the ship had lost too much energy. Stars, this was going to hurt. 

He stood and placed his bloody hands on top of the panel and opened the floodgates of his magic. The panel glowed red, rebooting, before flashing to blue. Before Harry could whisper a prayer of thanks, tendrils shot out of the panel, circling around his wrists. Harry stumbled back automatically, tripped over the body, and crumpled to the side, banging his head against the ground before blissfully passing out.

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes, he was, unfortunately, still on the ship. Specifically, he was in the med bay, which always had the lights turned blindingly bright. Harry thumped his pillow over his face and tried to go back to sleep so he could escape his pounding head. 

“Welcome back,” the stupidly lovely voice of his captor said.

Harry thought about throwing his pillow in Tom’s direction, but the arsehole probably wouldn’t give it back. “I was hoping you died,” he muttered, moving the pillow slightly so his words would come out audibly. 

“And remove my delightful presence from your life? I would never deprive you of that.” The bed sank down as Tom sat by his legs and patted him lightly. “Did you have a good rest?” 

“No. Let me go back to sleep.” Harry thought about kicking Tom off, but no, he should try to stay on Tom’s good side for now. Which meant playing nice and ignoring any violent urges. 

“I thought you’d be interested in hearing about your new position.”

Harry pulled the pillow off to stare at Tom. “What,” he said flatly, more of a demand than a question for clarification.

“As my head engineer. You shot Owen, and Vivienne decided to fall out the airlock.” 

Decided. Right. Though Harry couldn’t spare much pity for the people who had nearly killed him. “Really? You’re going to let me out of your bed?”

“Well, you’ll still perform those duties in your off-hours, but congratulations! You have a promotion. Do me proud.”

“Don’t you have someone more qualified?” Harry asked desperately. He wanted Tom to get bored and go off in search of a new toy, and that wasn’t going to work if he had an actual job on the pirate ship. 

“Ship engineering is a Conglomerate-regulated study,” Tom said. “You can either say, ‘Thank you, Tom, for being so gracious as to offer me this wonderful opportunity,’ or we can have a discussion about where you learned your skills.” 

“Thank you, Tom,” Harry choked out. He wasn’t about to say the rest of that shite.

“Ah well, we’ll work on your obedience. Now, be a good darling, and listen to my healer. Try not to break my ship.” Tom stood up, hands smoothing out non-existent wrinkles on his trousers. “I’ll see you in my quarters when he releases you.”

Harry squished the pillow over his head and groaned.

* * *

Harry found Tom irritating, but he was terrified of Draco. He made a habit of avoiding healers because they were one of the few who knew the spells to identify augments, and he had been lucky that fixing the ship had sapped so much of his magic that he hadn’t registered large magic reserves on the diagnostic test. Harry nodded along to everything Draco said and made his escape as quickly as he could.

The captain quarters were the largest among _Voldemort’s_ crew quarters, and Harry stepped into the luxurious room three standard hours after he woke up. Tom was nowhere in sight. “Lights: five percent,” Harry said, changing into sleep pants and an old, comfortable shirt and crawling into the large, comfortable bed. 

“You are not authorised for that command,” Nisia said. 

Harry stared at the ceiling in disbelief. Tom had revoked his basic access, the arsehole. Just when his head was aching again and all he wanted was to burrow in the darkness. 

Well, he could still do that. Harry wiggled under the covers and covered his head in a mountain of pillows until no inch of light remained and he passed back out in blissful peace away from annoying healers and irritating captains. 

The next time he opened his eyes, it was to the feeling of a cold hand pushing up his shirt to rest against his back possessively. “I didn’t realise somnophilia was a kink of yours,” Harry grumbled. He flopped onto his side and kicked a corner of the covers over Tom. “Get in.” Tom was always cold after a shift, to the point where Harry had wondered about hypothermia before until he realised the healers would have intervened for something life-threatening. 

“I stopped by the med bay just in case you decided to be stubborn,” Tom said as he stretched out beside Harry. “Draco says you had a head injury and a minor concussion that he repaired, but you’ll be a little sensitive to light for a few days and you should avoid rapid movements. Sit if you feel dizzy, and try not to faint and crack your skull open. My first mate is returning in a day, and I’d very much like to share you with him whole.” 

“So happy to hear you care,” Harry deadpanned. “Does that mean I have access to light controls back?” 

“Hmm. No.” Tom smirked. “You’ll just have to ask me when you want the light settings modified.” 

Arsehole. Tom knew Harry hated asking for things, and the light wasn’t essential. He’d just suffer through his headache. Harry dragged the pillows over his head again. Maybe he should have asked Draco if sleeping this much was normal, but avoidance of healers was the key to success. 

“I thought we could have that conversation now about your training,” Tom said casually. 

“I’m sorry, did you say something? I seem to have lost my ability to hear.”

Tom snorted. “What was someone from the Conglomerate doing in the Far Reaches?” The Far Reaches were the planets on the outer limits of the galaxy. Technically, they were still part of the Conglomerate, but generally, they were filled with unregistered civilians, working-class labourers, and criminals. Someone who had Conglomerate schooling would never be found on one of those planets. 

“Visiting family,” Harry lied. He pulled off the pillow to push over and kiss Tom before the pushy bastard could ask any more questions. The sudden move made his vision swim a little, but Harry ignored it, wiggling until he was straddling Tom. 

“I know what you’re doing,” Tom said, but he made no move to push Harry off. 

“I hope so. I’d hate to think I got caught out by a dumb pirate,” Harry said. He pulled Tom’s shirt off and peppered kisses along his chest. 

“Should have found another ship to stowaway on.”

Yeah, Harry couldn’t argue with that. Unfortunately, he had assumed that the clean, expensive ship belonged to merchants, not pirates. He pushed Tom’s trousers and underwear off, fumbled to the side for a sleeve, and slid it on with a quick move. Tom was only half-hard, but it didn’t matter. Harry sucked him hard, and Tom jerked with a muffled curse. Ha! As unaffected as Tom tried to remain, he couldn’t hide that he liked Harry’s mouth. 

A hand pulled on his hair harshly, holding him in place as Tom started fucking his mouth with short, shallow thrusts. Harry moaned and used his tongue to work Tom’s cock, relaxing his throat to take Tom deeper. 

Tom came and stilled, and Harry pulled his mouth off to crawl back up and stick his head under Tom. “Wait, let me get the sleeve off,” Tom said, wiggling to get away from Harry. 

Harry stretched out diagonally when Tom vanished, covering the entire bed. 

“Brat,” Tom muttered, rearranging Harry so that there was space for both of them.

“Sleeping brat,” Harry corrected and dragged Tom over him so that he had a human blanket, albeit a cold one. Damn Tom’s poor circulation.

* * *

When Harry woke, he wasn’t in bed. He wasn’t in Tom’s quarters at all. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked around the engineering division, trying to remember how he had arrived here. Did he somehow sleepwalk? 

Someone had cleaned the room of all traces of blood and neural matter. The access panel to internal ship controls was still where Harry had left it, pulsing in a healthy soft blue light. “Lights: seventy percent,” Harry said. 

“You are not authorised for that command,” Nisia said.

Arsehole. Harry rolled his eyes and walked towards the access panel. The command pane glowed softly, and Harry ran his fingers along it for the code to lower the panel back to its hiding place. 

The panel pulsed a sharp yellow in denial. 

“Really?” Harry grumbled. “You’re just as stubborn as your captain.”

The panel turned purple and purred in agreement. 

Fine, if that was how _Voldemort_ wanted to be, Harry was going back to bed. He walked to the door and stood in front of the retinal scanner.

Nothing happened. Maybe the crew hadn’t fixed it since their engineers had perished, but then, how had Harry walked in? He found a screwdriver and went to undo the retinal scanner panel. When metal touched metal, sparks flew, and a force ripped it out of his hands, sending it flying across the room and clattering when it struck the ground.

Goosebumps broke out on Harry’s skin, and he turned around, stiffening at the yellow access panel. “You don’t want me to leave, right?” he asked cautiously. 

Purple agreement. 

Harry petted it lightly, and tried to figure out what was wrong. “You miss your old engineers?” he asked.

Yellow denial.

“Do you need something repaired?” 

Another panel slid out of the floor across the room. Harry walked over and studied it, trying to figure out what _Voldemort_ wanted. This was access to the food synthesiser and waste recyclisation. It wasn’t broken, not like the access panel had been torn, but Harry could see some frayed wires. 

“All right,” he said, “I’m going to have to take down the system for a while to repair this.” The synth system darkened. Harry squinted, but he couldn’t see clearly. “Will you turn on the light to seventy percent for me please?” 

The room brightened. “Good ship,” Harry praised and hunted down replacement wires. The sooner he fixed this, the sooner he could get off this demanding, spoiled pirate ship.

* * *

It took four hours before _Voldemort_ released him from engineering. A check on standard time told Harry that the ship was in the middle of the umbra shift, which was always quiet with minimal active crew members.

Wait or go? In Harry’s experience, when things were starting to get weird, it meant it was time to leave. It was time to admit that he wouldn’t be able to convince Tom to let him go and switch to plan B. 

_Voldemort_ had a collection of emergency escape vacuoles. They were shaped like large spherical balls, each with an independent navigational system, a kinetic energy converter, a food synthesiser, a waste recycler, and a backup supply of oxygen and MREs in case a system failed. Each was hideously expensive, and if Harry stole one, Tom would come after him. 

The first hour of the chase would be the hardest. _Voldemort_ would catch up to him unless Harry managed to reach a veil, which would allow him to jump to a distant location instantly. Most veils were Conglomerate-controlled, which was fine if Harry had his badge and his ship was registered. Unfortunately, he left his badge in the Inner Courts, and this was a pirate ship. Instead, he needed to find a smuggler’s veil, and he wouldn’t be able to do that until he got into the vacuole. 

Harry needed to buy as much time as possible, which meant he had preparations to make. First, he wandered to the medbay, hiding from the medic on staff as he stole anaesthetic drugs and syringes. Then, Harry went to the crew lockers and found a spare temperature regulation suit that was approximately his size. He stripped his dirty clothes and pulled the suit up, making sure there were no rips. 

He went back to the crew quarters, stopping outside briefly to load the syringe. Tom was stretched out on the bed, covers kicked to the side, a hand draped on the side of the bed. Harry stuck the needle into Tom’s arm, depressing the plunger just as Tom’s eyes fluttered open. 

“What,” Tom mumbled. He leaned over, hands fumbling for his plasma gun, but Harry reached it first, pushing it out of his reach. Tom tried to push Harry away, but the drug was already working, and his strength had weakened.

Harry patted Tom on the shoulder and moved him so that he wasn’t half-falling off the bed. “Sleep well. You’ll be up soon.” He had calculated the dose to incapacitate Tom long enough to let him get away, but not so long that he’d be vulnerable to mutiny. Tom’s body went slack, and Harry pulled the covers over him. 

He made his way to the flight deck and hopped into a vacuole. It lit up around him, and he ran through a quick basic check. Everything cleared, and Harry pulled up the navigation pane. Thank the stars for pirates. A Conglomerate ship didn’t bother with smugglers, not when their veils were old and wonky, but pirates needed them for cargo. There was a clearly marked smuggler’s veil just under half an hour out.

Harry hit the command to disengage. _Voldemort_ shrieked alarms as he dropped out into deep space, and Harry swore. Glancing out the window, he saw the entire ship light up. 

_Voldemort_ was big and Harry was small. He took off at ninety degrees, shooting for the veil. It would take the ship time to turn, and Harry used that to his advantage. 

Pirate ships had extensive weaponry for looting and hijacking purposes. Harry had to pray that they would want the vacuole back in one piece and wouldn’t shoot him to pieces in space. A look behind him showed that _Voldemort_ was starting to turn and come after him. In front, there was a large asteroid bed.

“Sensing: obstacles ahead,” the computer said. “Advise: disengage autopilot.” 

Harry cursed and switched over to manual controls. Autopilots for vacuoles weren’t fantastic, or honestly, good at all, and he’d probably crash and burn if he tried to let the computer handle it. He dove and ducked past the enormous rocks, checking the navigation pane once in a while to make sure he was on track for the veil.

 _Voldemort_ was right behind him, but unless they were willing to waste their weapons blasting the rock, they also had to duck and dodge, and their size would prevent them from going fast. Slowly, Harry started to gain some distance. 

He reached the end of the asteroid bed and turned speed to maximum. In the distance, he could see the veil, and Harry entered the coordinates for Ilex, a merchant planet in the Midlands. He just had to get—

BAM! Harry’s vacuole veered wildly off course, shuddering from the blast. 

“Impact alert,” the computer said obviously. 

Harry searched his surroundings. _Voldemort_ was still in the asteroid bed, and the rest was empty space. It had to be a cloaked ship. Fuck. With no offensive capabilities available, Harry righted himself and continued shooting for the veil, zigzagging to avoid any more incoming blasts. 

There was no line, and Harry sent his requested coordinates out. The crew manning the veil cleared him, and he shot through the murky wormhole, landing on the outskirts of Ilex. 

“Hull breach detected,” the computer said. “Imminent loss of structural integrity.” 

He grimaced and navigated the vacuole through the lines of incoming traffic for airspace, crashing on Ilex’s landing deck with a force that vibrated through his body. Shaking off the disorientation, Harry grabbed everything he could take, stuffing MREs into his pockets and tucking the credits into his socks. He climbed out, and the machine at the head shot him a ticket. Ilex charged daily for parking, and if he didn’t pay, he wouldn’t be able to fly his ship out. It didn’t matter. Now that he was on a Midlands planet, he could dump the vacuole and find another way to his goal.

Ilex didn’t have a breathable atmosphere or the technology or magic required to alter their atmosphere. Instead, the planet was composed of bubble communities, large glass enclosures with breathable air. Inside, they had spread out metal buildings and glass railways of bustling activity of thousands of merchants and shoppers shoved into a tiny space. 

Harry lost himself in the crowd, letting bodies push him into streams of traffic. He took the lift to the community’s third level at random, wandering around to see if there were any potential merchants willing to help him get off-planet. He couldn’t offer engineering skills, not when everyone knew that was Conglomerate-regulated, but he could be a shipboy and aid in carrying items for storage.

A hand tapped his shoulder, and Harry jumped. A handsome man held out a credit token. “I think you dropped this,” he said. 

He frowned. “Sorry, no,” he dismissed and moved away. 

It was too late. The man snagged his wrist, slapping a patch onto his skin. Harry fell forward, paralysed, and the man lifted him up with an easy strength. “Are you well?” he asked, eyes wide in faux fear. “I’ll get you to a medic immediately!” 

He spoke loud enough for a path to clear despite the crowd, and Harry could only watch them pass through to the lift. They didn’t go to a medical unit, however. The man walked to the landing deck, nodding at the guard on duty. “Too much to drink for my friend,” he lied with a laugh. “We’re going to take off before he can get more morose.”

“Have a good day, sir,” the guard said, waving them through.

Once away from any prying eyes, the man patted Harry down until he found the deck ticket. They took the lift to the escape vacuole, and he set Harry gently down on the ground and circled the vacuole once. “Broken hull,” he noted with a grimace. “Unfortunate.” 

From Harry’s angle, he couldn’t see what the man was doing, but he recognised the hiss of the vacuole opening. The man hopped in and came back out fifteen minutes later, holding a removed kinetic energy converter, the backup oxygen, and the food synthesizer. The most expensive tech in the vacuole. 

“Stay right here. I’ll be back soon, darling,” the man said, walking off.

Harry froze at Tom’s preferred pet name. Possibly a coincidence, but Harry would bet his life that this was one of Tom’s crew and also the cloaked ship’s pilot who had shot him. He was so completely and utterly _fucked_. Harry prayed for someone to pass by, see him, and send him to an actual medical unit. However, his patron was Liliana, who looked over hearth and home, and promised no miracles. The pirate returned before anyone else could come across his prone body. 

“I’m sorry for leaving you here like this,” the pirate crooned, lifting Harry up again, “but I couldn’t risk the paralytic agent wearing off and you stealing my ship. Don’t worry, I’m back now.”

He carried Harry across the landing deck floor to a single-pilot ship. The door opened to his retinal scan, and they walked up the ramp. Single-pilot ships were designed for fast, efficient travel, and as such, they had limited space. Harry saw the recovered tech sitting in a pile by the ramp, held in place by straps. The pirate settled Harry down there too, tying him down like cargo.

Harry heard the hum of the ship engines, and they took off into deep space. All he could do was lie there, paralysed and helpless, and ruminate on what Tom would do when they arrived.

* * *

The single-pilot ship docked with a bump, rattling the cargo around. At least the pirate hadn’t tied him with the tech pieces. The paralytic agent had started to wear off, but Harry couldn’t undo the straps, his fingers clumsy and incapable of fine motions. 

The pirate came back. “Having trouble?” he asked cheerfully. “Here, let me help.” He crouched down and undid the buckles. 

Harry got to his feet and tried to run, just to almost faceplant on the metal walkway. The pirate caught him and steadied him. “There we go,” he said, wrapping an arm around his hips to keep him steady. They deboarded and went to the ship’s lift, and the pirate took them to the crew quarters, half-carrying Harry. 

He walked straight into the captain’s quarters. Tom was nowhere in sight, and hopefully that meant he was up and captaining and not in the morgue because Harry had miscalculated the dosage. The pirate deposited Harry straight in bed, then fished out Tom’s favourite pair of magnetic cuffs from the side table. He locked Harry’s wrists to the bedframe and tucked the electronic key in his pocket. “Stay put,” he said cheerfully. “Send a message to Tom if you have any issues.” 

“Who knows, maybe Tom revoked my access to that too,” Harry snarked, his vocal cords working again. 

“Nisia, give me a complete list of commands Harry has access to.” Well, that confirmed the pirate knew who he was. Now, if only Harry could also get a name.

“Harry Potter: access to: lift commands, engineering, basic communications, food synthesiser, waste recycler. End access list.” 

The pirate shot Harry a charming smile. “There, see? You’ll be fine, darling. Now be good and don’t go anywhere. Tom and I will be right with you.” 

Arsehole. Harry glared at the pirate as he exited the quarters and turned to stare at the ceiling before he could develop an ache in his neck. It only took a few minutes before he got bored of lying around. “Record message: Oh captain my captain, did you skip the lesson where it’s dangerous to leave someone bound alone? End message. Send message to Tom.”

“Message sent,” Nisia said.

It only took a minute for Tom to respond. “Darling, don’t sulk. I know you miss me, but I’m a very busy man. Since you’re so desperate for company, I’ll send my first mate. I think you and Cedric will get along perfectly.” 

The smugness was practically dripping, and Harry rolled his eyes at the ceiling. A yellow tendril extended from the wall, angling down until it wound itself around his arms and neck, almost too tight for Harry to breathe. 

Harry searched his brain for why _Voldemort _was upset. It couldn’t be the repairs; Voldemort had pulsed purple and released him after. Maybe another piece of it had broken after Harry fled.__

__Then it hit him, and Harry groaned in despair. The possessive tendril said it all. “Really? You claimed me?” Trust a pirate ship to engage in a non-consensual claiming. No manners, the lot of them._ _

__The tendril tightened._ _

__“Choking me isn’t going to let you keep your engineer,” Harry chided. “Look, I’m here. I’m very much stuck here. I’m not going anywhere for now, okay?” Not that he was planning on staying forever, but he wasn’t about to tell that to a pirate ship trying to hold him captive._ _

__The tendril lightened and pulled away, disappearing back into the wall. At the same time, the door slid open, and the pirate who’d ambushed him walked in._ _

__Harry stared at him for a minute as realisation dawned. “You’re _Voldemort’s_ first mate.” _ _

__Cedric executed a perfect bow that wouldn’t look out of place at any Conglomerate gathering. “At your service. Now, I heard you were bored and craving company.”_ _

__“I really, really wasn’t,” Harry said._ _

__“Now, don’t be shy. You have to learn to communicate your wishes, darling. But don’t worry. I know exactly what you need.”_ _

__Harry strongly doubted that. He watched warily as Cedric opened a chest on the side. He came back with a blindfold, a four-ring Gates of Hell, and a vibrator. “Maybe we should wait for Tom to come back,” Harry suggested. “Are you sure he’s going to be okay with us fucking in his bed?”_ _

__“We’ll certainly wait,” Cedric said cheerfully. “It’s five hours until the end of antumbra though, and we don’t want you to get bored waiting, do we?” Without waiting for a response, he wrapped the blindfold around Harry’s eyes, knotting it at the back of his head._ _

__The fabric was soft and thick. It blocked out all traces of light, emphasising his helplessness all the more._ _

__Cedric pulled Harry’s body up, tugging his trousers and pants off and sliding a pillow under him. Two fingers slick with lube slid into him, a too-sharp stretch that ached in all the right places. Harry bit his lip, holding back moans and whimpers that wanted to come out._ _

__A sudden kiss startled a gasp out of him. Cedric deepened the kiss until Harry was pulling against the cuffs, wishing to get a hand free so he could pull Cedric down. “I want to hear you,” Cedric said, lips brushing Harry’s as he spoke._ _

__“All right,” Harry rasped, licking his lips. He strained to see past the blindfold, wanting to know what Cedric was doing next._ _

__The blunt head of the vibrator pressed against his hole and eased inside slowly. Cedric hadn’t stretched him much, and the vibrator felt big and perfect. The head rested against his prostate, sending molten pleasure coursing through him, and Harry widened his legs, rocking against the toy._ _

__A warm hand gripped his cock and fitted the Gates of Hell carefully. “There,” Cedric said, “you look perfect. Tom’s going to be delighted when he sees you. He’s busy though, so why don’t we play a game while we wait for him?”_ _

__“What are the rules?” Harry asked._ _

__“First, you’re not going to come. If you do, I’ll be very displeased, and you’ll need to be punished. I do like punishments, but we won’t have enough time before Tom gets off shift, and he needs a treat to get him out of his bad mood. Are you going to behave for me, darling?”_ _

__“Yes,” he agreed because what kind of punishment would take more than _five hours_? A small part of him wanted to come, just out of curiosity, but that was the same reckless part of his brain that drove him to flee his pampered prison, and Harry knew better than to let that be his primary decision maker. _ _

__“I knew you could do it. Next, this vibrator has twelve settings. I have the remote. You’re going to guess what setting it’s on. If you’re right, you’ll get a kiss. If you’re wrong—”_ _

__A shock shot through one of the rings of the Gates of Hell, and Harry jerked in his bonds with a curse._ _

__“Ready?” Cedric asked, and Harry could hear the smile is the bastard’s voice._ _

__“Fine,” he snapped and braced himself._ _

__The vibrator clicked on to a soft hum. It buzzed pleasantly against his prostate, but it wasn’t enough to push him close to orgasm. “Two?” Harry guessed._ _

__A sudden kiss against his lips confirmed his guess. Harry sighed and kissed back, enjoying the soft intimacy._ _

__“Next one,” Cedric breathed._ _

__The vibrator sped up, drawing a whine out of Harry. He strained against the cuffs, hips arching and legs shaking. “Eight,” he rasped._ _

__A shock hit his cock, the pain blinding for a moment before fading, leaving behind heightened pleasure from the cursed vibrator. “Hmm, I don’t think so. Would you care to try again?”_ _

__Go higher or lower? The vibrations made it hard to think, but Harry knew this toy. It was one of Tom’s favourites to play with, but he’d never expected Harry to have the ability to _think_ while he was using it._ _

__“Seven,” Harry choked out randomly._ _

__“Hmm.” Lips pressed against his neck, trailing kisses down his throat until they met his shirt. “What a smart darling,” Cedric praised._ _

__Harry shuddered from the still-buzzing vibrator and the kisses, trying to grind against Cedric for some relief. His cock was fully hard and pressed against the metal rings, and he cursed orgasm denial for being one of his greatest kinks._ _

__The vibrator slowed, providing temporary relief, and Harry slumped back against the sheets. He could feel sweat trickling down his body, and his chest heaved from panting. How long had it been?_ _

__“What’s your guess, darling?” Cedric asked._ _

__“Three?” Harry said tentatively._ _

__Cedric hummed. “You’re doing so well, darling. Why don’t we change things up a bit this time? Let’s get this shirt off you, and you can feel the kiss of my blade.”_ _

__“I really hope that’s a euphemism,” Harry gasped._ _

__A laugh, then a cold press of metal against his skin. Harry froze as the blade sliced through fabric. It had to be sharp; he couldn’t even feel his shirt rip as Cedric removed it in stripes. The blade scraped his skin at times, the blindness magnifying the sensation, but Harry didn’t feel a sharp pain from being stabbed. He held perfectly still until Cedric pulled the tatters of his shirt away._ _

__Without warning, the vibrator sped up again. Harry cried out, clenching reflexively down. “Ten. Eleven.”_ _

__The Gates shocked him twice in rapid succession. “No cheating,” Cedric chided. “Pick one.”_ _

__“Eleven,” Harry rasped._ _

__Another shock._ _

__“Ten!”_ _

__The arsehole shocked him again, and Harry sobbed from the pain-pleasure that his brain couldn’t differentiate._ _

__“Are you wearing the pet out?”_ _

__Harry jumped at Tom’s voice, eyes straining to see, but the blindfold hadn’t moved an inch during the game. He held his breath, choking back whimpers that wanted to escape as he recalled what he had done to Tom._ _

__“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” Cedric asked._ _

__“Half-hour break.” Tom’s voice was closer this time, and then Harry felt a finger press against his surely-leaking cock, smearing precome over the head. He nearly bit through his tongue. “What do you think?”_ _

__“Pretty. He makes such lovely sounds. Where did you find him?”_ _

__“He tried to stowaway on my ship after we took off from Nyx.”_ _

__“I didn’t realise they made them like this out there.” A sudden pinch and twist of his left nipple. “What did I tell you? I want to hear you.”_ _

__“Sorry,” Harry whispered._ _

__“It’s okay, darling. I’ll help you be good.” The hand pinched him again, and Harry let the moan leave his mouth._ _

__“I’ve been saving him for you,” Tom said._ _

__“Oh, you give me the best presents.”_ _

__“Unfortunately, this present needs to be trained. Stealing drugs, attacking me, running away. For shame, darling. You’ll need to be punished for that.”_ _

__“Would you like me to handle it?” Cedric purred. “I have a few…items I picked up from the supply run that I’d love to test out.”_ _

__Tom sighed. “I have twenty-two minutes. Another day?”_ _

__“Of course,” Cedric said, and then Harry heard the sound of them kissing. He could almost picture it in his mind, two elegant, handsome pirates pressed against each other, and he wished they would take the blindfold off._ _

__Suddenly, the vibrator was pulled out of him, and Harry whined from the unexpected emptiness. He hated this feeling, craved to be filled. He pulled against the cuffs, wanting to reach out and touch._ _

__Tom laughed, and two fingers slid into him smoothly, followed by a hard cock. Tom pressed his still-clothed body down on him, pinning him to the bed._ _

__“What do you want me to do?” Harry panted in the sudden stillness when Tom refused to _move_. “Tell you I’m sorry?” _ _

__“You’re not sorry,” Tom said because in the short time they had been together, he had learned Harry. “Don’t apologise, darling. That’s not who you are, and besides, you haven’t earned the right.”_ _

__“You’re such a”—Harry choked on his words as Tom pulled out and drove in with a harsh thrust—“a fucking pirate.”_ _

__“I’m delighted that you know what kind of ship you’re on.”_ _

__Harry snorted, and then he couldn’t talk anymore as Tom made him see stars in the black. His head pressed against the pillows as he arched to the feel of Tom pressing against his prostate with every thrust. Tom’s clothes stuck to Harry’s sweaty body, emphasising all the more their power difference. A hand stroked his cock in the spaces between the rings, and the damn Gates shocked him again. Harry shouted, clamping down on Tom’s cock._ _

__Tom slowed as he came and finally stilled and pulled out. A hand pushed the blindfold up, and Harry blinked blearily as Tom’s face came into focus._ _

__“Hey there,” he said tiredly._ _

__“Hi, darling.” Tom brushed a kiss against his forehead and disappeared to dispose of the condom before coming back, settling beside him on the large bed. “I have five minutes left. Cedric, would you like to do the honours?”_ _

__Cedric worked the Gates off slowly, sliding the rings off one at a time. He wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock, stroking lightly until Harry was tempted to kick him and demand for more._ _

__“You’re a Liliana-cursed sadist,” Harry said._ _

__“That’s such a nice compliment, darling. I think you deserve a reward for that.” Cedric tightened his grip and finally, began to properly push Harry to orgasm._ _

__“May I?” Harry pleaded, struggling to hold off his climax._ _

__“Good pet,” Cedric praised. “Come whenever you want.” A finger dug into the slit of his cock, and Harry shouted, coming so hard that for a moment, he thought he saw the galaxy._ _

__He came back to himself to the feeling of Cedric cleaning him with a warm towel and yawned._ _

__“Poor darling, you had a long day today, didn’t you?” Cedric murmured, settling down beside him. “Get some rest. You’ll have an even longer one tomorrow.”_ _

__At those ominous words, Harry’s eyes slid closed, and he snuggled close to the two pirates as much as possible with his hands still bound. He was asleep before Tom’s break ended._ _


End file.
